scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Verbally Inescapable/50 awesome facts about everyone's favourite person (me) ;3c
Eyyyyyy Because I am. Clearly. You all love me I know it. Please love me. Okay so this is a thing now? I'm gonna jump onto the bandwagon which most definitely cannot hold us all. I really don't know 50 interesting things about myself... um, I guess I'll figure some stuff out but I have a feeling most of it will be lousy... okay, I'll just start. #My middle name comes from my mum's mother. I'm pretty embarrassed about it, cause I mean... it's one of those old names like Mary and Rose you know? So pretty much no one knows it. They people that do know it have brought it up to embarrass me but it doesn't happen much so I guess other's forget. #I don't change out of my school uniform unless I really need to ''but I guess going to bed counts. I do not sleep in my uniform I promise. I'm still wearing my school shoes now actually. #I have a pretty big variety of clothes I guess? Like... I haven't got a lot of clothes I'm not saying that, but they're all pretty different. I have a bright pink shirt with Free Spirit written on it and pastel aqua shorts but I also have a black AoT/SnK shirt and black jeans. So yeah. #That being said, I have an actual emo outfit I wear when I feel like my soul is black and sticky. AoT shirt and long jeans. Very comfortable, much emo. #I got this Playboy deodorant and whenever I decide to wear it the smell just reminds me of when I first started listening to MCR and stuff. It doesn't even smell that good but the nostalgia is strong. (I'm putting it on right now man this really does bring me back...) #What else... okay, I've never dyed y hair before but hopefully tomorrow I'll dye it an orangey-blonde colour and cut it about as short as it's ever been (not including when I was 1 year old). I only got it cut really short about two years ago. Everyone flipped. #Literally no idea why people think I have good legs. Or maybe it's just that they were surprised I ''had ''legs. I brought second-hand school skirts (2 for $9 okay that's a bargain) and they were pretty short and I had to wear one... yeah... I don't get it I don't even shave. #I've brought almost every single Pokemon game (or at least one variant) since Diamond. This doesn't include stuff that isn't on the 3DS. #I am Pokemon trash. I like the anime for god's sakes no one else likes it but I do (though I haven't gotten much chance to watch it...). #I spend about $60 on a Harry Potter scarf and I haven't even worn it yet because it's still basically summer. #'FUN AUSTRALIAN FACT: It doesn't matter if it's November or March and it's "not Summer", because it is. The months were manmade, nature doesn't abide by our laws. Just because you say March is autumn doesn't mean it is. Australia is not the USA. It's still summer here and I am dead.' #I can't sleep normally or.. something... my pillows are on the side of my bed right now and I'm sleeping sideways. Sorry Kay, if/when I meet you and if/when we sleep in the same bed, you're gonna wish you didn't. I also have a constantly changing sleep schedule, affected by homework, you guys and fandoms. #Sorry for sounding so negative.. I've never dated anyone before and I just worry... #I have never had such an urge to cuddle people, hold their hand or just be really intimate... hmm.. though I wanna do this stuff most with Kay. I'm not used to my best friend living across the world. Kay should move here. #Can you tell I'm lonely? #I write all my assignments, homework and other things I need to do on my left arm so I don't forget. I also like drawing on my skin, desks and pretty much every surface I'm allowed to (or not, it's just whatever, my man). #My favourite emoji used to be XD but I guess now it's :3c and lmao as text speak, this is probably because of a tumblr friend called doritobes and a Haikyuu!! fanfic. #Damn I love fanfiction, fanfiction is my life. #And fandoms. I don't care what you say, anime is quality we just don't ''get this stuff in the US and Australia. #I guess I really used to love my Zodiac (Libra) but honestly, ever since I keep coming across this stuff about Libras being vain sluts and... you know... I just feel really bad about myself... I'm sure people are sick of hearing this by now though. I think this is why I love Terezi Pyrope so much, she isn't a vain slut and she has a thing for justice which I really love about Libra (especially when it's taken to scary and gruesome levels). #I think I'm either blood type A+ or O, my mum is A+ and dad is O. I really like the idea of the O blood type, but I'm not really sure why. I guess it's because it's different, you know? #A lot of my sentences sound really indecisive... (another trait of Libras) I use a lot of "i guess" and "i suppose" but I think (look at that) it's because I don't want to sound certain or.. something. I really don't know. #I am about 168cm tall and 51kg heavy. My goal is to be at least 173cm, maybe around 176cm idk. I wanna be taller than my dad and mum's boyfriend (but he's pretty tall, so maybe his height). #I most definitely love joking about the brand on my glasses (fcuk) and how people double take and ask if it's meant to be like that. I say it's a typo. #I can't whistle, snap my fingers, roll my tounge, pronounce "bury" or "mauve" right (APPARENTLY), burp, swallow pills, touch my toes and many other things I must be forgetting. #Ever since the internet happened, I've become more awkward, made stupid spelling mistakes, respond to everything with finger guns, started saying "dude" and "bro" and lots of other stuff. I'm very ashamed of my spelling mistakes. #I like a lot of music regardless of genre or singer but I like most things in the pop rock through to alternative rock (including pop punk, punk rock, emo, etc. even alternative hip hop I guess) scene. This includes bands like MCR, P!atD, FOB and 21P. #I really don't know why but... I just kinda... feel like a guy. Like... not in the transgender way, no, because it doesn't feel right when people refer to me by male pronouns so that's not it. It makes me feel odd when people wonder whether I'm a guy or girl (almost satisfying but.. weird) and I do wish I could do a lot of the stuff guys can do but... I don't think I'm meant to be a guy... this is even more confusing than my sexuality... #God this is so personal, everyone else's is so much better... okay, I am obsessed with cutting my fingernails short and peeling off dead skin, loose skin and scabs even off other people it's so gross I knoww.... #I was a dinosaur and space child, I frickking love learning. #I love everything. #While simultaneously hating everything. #But I mostly love everything. Including all animals, people, Kay, subjects (including sports, i guess... it's better when others actually participate and I'm not getting sunstroke) and so on. #So yeah I've gotten sunstroke and I bet I'm gonna get skin cancer at one point because I live in Australia which literally has the highest rate of melanoma do not look up melanoma it is the most dangerous and disgusting form of skin cancer. We did an assignment of skin cancer in grade 8 because it is so important to know about this stuff here. #I have a frog purse like the one from Naruto! #Karkalicious has been playing in my head all day god damn why do I love this song I clearly have problems. #'Karkalicious' (car-ca-li-shus) adj. ''Makes Terezi loco. #I have no shame in my memes I will post the bee movie script on your wall I swear to god. #My favourite books are probably the Emily the Strange series by Rob Reger, the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling and Heidi by Johanna Spyri. #I also love Disney movies. And Pixar movies. And Dreamworks movies. The whole crew. I love Inside Out and Big Hero Six god ''damn those were so good Inside Out gave me infinite emotions. Omg imagine the SH as emotions and stuff, maybe... Alyssa as Riley because she's the main character, then probably Tales as Joy, Kay as Disgust, Isa as Sadness... hm.. not enough spaces... gah, Amber could be Joy or Sadness too. Imagine Joey as Anger wouldn't that be hilarious th- for length #Warriors (by Erin Hunter) MAPs are my weakness, I'm watching this one right now. #I love Haikyuu!! a lot, also the stage play just came out or something and I saw some gifs on my tumblr dash aND LOOK AT THIS BOOTY SLAP AND THIS MAKES ME SCREAM INTERNALLY EVERY TIME LOOK AT HIM F A L L #I have a lot of friends and acquaintances but I don't usually stay around one group or person, I move around a lot... I'm not sure if I want to change that or whatever. #Gahhh I think I'm missing some important information and facts... like my shirt size is 14/16 and my pants size is 14 and my shoe size is bigger than my mums and how I wear the most unattractive and baggy stuff I can in public because I am very self-conscious of what others see of my body. #I am actually flat-footed (I get special soles in my shoes to treat it, it's nothing bad, just google it) and my feet are still growning as fast as my body so... even though I love them, converse shoes aren't a very fun time for me. #I'm really bored of doing nothing but staying home when I'm bored (I almost die on the holidays) and I get really bored of the same food, but I don't like sauces or trying new foods (I don't eat fish or red meat, I don't like bacon on its own either) and I don't really like camping so that's always fun. Hahaaa... I think my parents hate me and my sisters for this oh my gosh. (jk jk we're cool) #For all my fandom talk I have like, no merch. I have a Hetalia blanket, APH America and APH England plushies, an AoT/SnK shirt, poster, book (the Science of AoT) and writing book, a lot of Pokemon stuff and that's about it. #I'm pretty sure I've broken more rules than I've actually followed... #I'm into weird stuff. Not as a kink though, like... like "Hey, we're doing our weekly satanic ritual this Thursday, you wanna come?" and I'd do it. And like "Okay so we've gotta give our friend a Sex Ed class for lesbians because she has no idea and wouldn't search it up herself and she's got a girlfriend now so.." which I'd do in the middle of the night and bring along some props and fruit and a party whistle liKE I'M GONNA DO THIS ONCE I GET ENOUGH PARTY WHISTLES. #My username comes from William Shakespeare and how he basically burnt everyone with insults. I guess I can be like that too, and I did originally create it for FFN. And there we go. Dang... I feel like that's not enough... hm, whatever. Maybe I'll do 50 more shades of grey. I hope you like this! Category:Blog posts